


The Musing Story-like Poem Collection

by UnknownMusing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Peoms inspired by Fic and Fanvids, Story-like Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Poems that have come to mind and fruited to form into Story-like Poems.





	1. Hannibal Lecter Welcomes You Inside - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts).

Your shivering slightly, pale and trembling like a fragile leaf in the wind

"Do you fear me?" I ask you, making you shake your head, trying to deny more to yourself than me that your afraid

You were curious. Like when a cat becomes curious and follows what has attracted it

Its interesting how you stand here now in my office, while sunlight thinly filters through a gap in the curtains on the large windows

"Would you like to come inside? You look pale and think a glass of water would help." I tell you as you gulp slightly the saliva that has been building up.

Such an interesting, vulnerable....._Prey..._your becoming and placing my hand on your back lead you calmly inside my office.

To properly welcome you inside.


	2. Hannibal Lecter Welcomes You Inside - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ( The reader and guest readers) get Dinner Party invite from Dr. Lecter. In this fic, your identity is unknown and will be revealed in the third part.

The invite on crème -white paper is on your front porch doorstep when you step out of your small cottage in the Wolftrap Valley close to Wolftrap.

Turning it over as it has been placed upside down on the porch mat, you see your name written in elegant Elizabethan font.

_Dear....., _

_I have decided to invite you to a Dinner Party that I'm hosting this Saturday evening. _

_I've have already ordered you your evening wear. You may collect at this address. _

_23 Druyin Road, _

_Baltimore, Maryland _

_I hope to see you at the Dinner Party. _

_Yours sincerely, Hannibal Lecter. _

After folding the letter to slip back into the evenlope, you can feel your heart thudding against your rib-cage.

The words "..._ordered you your evening wear..."_ echo and re-echo in your mind, while you feel your cheeks heating up.

Why would Dr. Hannibal Lecter though go this far?

You didn't know each-other or anything about one another.

You are just a simple person, who a friend recommended you to Dr. Lecter.

Composing yourself, you head inside not noticing in the large tree a Raven who been watching you soon fly off with a cry.

_Cawwwww!!!!!_

* * *


	3. The Aptus Poem ( inspired by Aptus by whiskeyandspite)

Kohl-rimmed eyes with deep pools of sea bluish-green staring deep into your own.

Delicate wing membrane pattern inked and spreading over their shoulders.

To your mind they look so soft and fragile.

That they could shatter at the merest touch of your fingertips.

Like a fragile teacup that one has dropped from a great height that they could shatter at the merest touch of your fingertips. Their body moves fluidly and seductively to the music that plays in the shadows.

As debauchery and carnal celebrate in Bacchus delight with wine being poured and mouths being fed with rich food.

They among the shadows move unhindered by what you had heard had transpired to them. 

The golden hand their wearing reminding you of the fabled King Midas who wished to turn everything into gold.

Only to suffer the consequences when he turned his only daughter. 

And their sensous leg gold leg, shaped like a Scarab beetle's.

Gleaming in the light from the ornate asp-shaped scones of the lamps on the walls around you.

You feel absorbed their performance. Yet, though feel at the same time your becoming ensnared.

Trapped by this beautiful creature as they continue their dance. And you start to remember nothing.

The laughter of the other patrons fades away and a numbness settles in you.

All you can see in front of you are the Kohl-rimmed eyes with clear pools of sea bluish-green staring deep.

Staring deep into your soul. 

Pulling you inwards.

Deep down into a gaping maw from where there is no return. 


	4. "Broken Crown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play the role of Will Graham in this Poem. 
> 
> It also refers to the concept of a Mind Palace.

_Shards of fine-china porcelain laying scattered about _

_A throne carved from black stone, you can see from where you stand _

_On a what is a polished mahjong board_

_Your pieces you have used lay destroyed or grounded into dust _

_Your Armour is cracked in different places as you lay there looking upwards_

_At a strange ceiling that looks like water _

_Then slowly a drop forms on the surface of it to soon to fall downwards_

_Ever slowly until hitting the polished surface of the board, creating a splash of water _

_That rises upwards in slow motion _

_More begin to fall, forming around your body a lake of crimson_

_As you distantly hear the sound of footsteps fading into the distance _

_\------------------------------_

_The crimson waters begin to encroach on you, coming closer _

_And you start to feel your shattered body start to sink into the deep waters _

_Of what has now become a Crimson lake _

_\-----------------------------------_

_Your vision is fading fast _

_Your strength is failing you _

_Your heart-rate slowly beginning to go down_

_As underneath you black-clawed hands reach upwards to wrap around you_

_To pull you downwards into an abyss where the monsters of the deep lurk and thrive_

_\--------------------------------------------_

When the crimson waters finally dissipate

All that lays on the polished surface of the _Mahjong Board _ is a crown that cannot be fixed 

Remains broken as it's _King_ has fallen 

Fallen from the...his _Throne of Antlers _

that is in the thickets of the _Forest of the Night _


	5. "I don't wanna be You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When a Muse Creates, the Wheels of Writing Turn Once Again and New Delights Appear" Quote - one's brain.

I cannot be you.

I know you and you know me more intimately than ever.

I can change you.

I can make you feel emotions you have hidden deep down in the oubliettes that hold back painful memories I looked up at you, after you gutted me and left me now with a Joker's grin on my stomach.

I bear your scar and you bear a...broken heart I cannot become what you are.

I'm not a monster and yet, you have awoken something in me.

You have changed me without knowing you have.

I followed you to Florence because you are my friend then tried to kill you It didn't work.

You said to me "You dropped your forgiveness, Will." After you forced me to sit in an armchair then you comforted me, allowing me to bury my face into your shoulder.

I was wounded, weak and angry with you at the same time knowing I was falling for you.

You shattered the teacup and now it remains broken.

Will there ever be a day where it comes back together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXtY9rXRc7Q&t=2s


	6. "Fate and the Circumstances that Come with It" ( PART 1 )

**Hannibal's Internal Monologue P.O.V:**

_You had whispered to me "**It's beautiful."** causing at that time my heart to skip a double beat when you whispered those words to me._

_But how could **Fate...**be so cruel to me_

_To take you away from me, Will._

_Place you in Hospital bed, with machinery attached to you to keep you alive and myself separated from you once again._

_Put back in the Prison room, with nothing in it save a single mattress and a blanket to keep me warm on the cold, freezing nights._

_I overhear the Orderlies at Dinner times, talking how you scream and cry at night for me - begging to be with me._

_It makes me my heart ache, while everyday is torture and agony for me _

_Alana Bloom-Verger making sure her** "Prize Prisoner" ** \- Hannibal the Cannibal - is kepted under her heel, while forcing me to wear her metaphorical leash around my throat_

_They try everything to break me and force me to confess I seduced or coerced you into killing the **Great Red Dragon**_

_**Myilamis,** we both know that isn't the...**Truth.**_

* * *

_At night, just after the moon has appeared and stars are slowly filling the black, inky sky _

_The oubliettes of my..**.Memory Palace** open up, allowing for flood of **Memories** I don't want to remember to overwhelm me_

_Voices of my Victims: Cassie Boyle; Marissa Shur; Donald Sutcliffe and the rest, but it is the last voice that makes me try to scramble away only for ash-grey hands to lunge at me from the pile of bodies around me _

_They tear; claw and rip into my skin causing me to unexpectedly give a keening wail of anguish and pain as they causes rips to form on my skin, allowing for crimson blood to flow out the wounds made_

_More hands appear, pulling me downwards into the mass of the bodies until a slithering noise reaches my ears. _


	7. Fate and the Circumstances that Come with It" ( PART 2)

**Will's Internal Monologue P.O.V: **

_You had said to me "See this all I ever wanted for you. For the both of us" making me lift my head to see how you look bloodied; battered and wounded after fighting the Great Red Dragon _

_At the time, I felt I had become more connected to you in some way, feeling though that our...Love for each-other would be considered by others a crime _

_I remember when we had first met in Jack's office, while you watched me until making your final analysis _

_I never told you, Hannibal that when I had left his office I chose to listen to what you had to say to him. _

_I never told you, that when we both saved Abigail's life that when I sat down across from her Hospital bed _

_Seeing you in the chair close to it, head tucked into your chest with a book on your lap That it was when I fall...for you....fall in Love with you _

_At the time I was afraid of my feelings for you and how to deal with them _

_Now, here paralysed and unable to move I wish to be with you; have you hold me in your arms and kiss me until I feel breathless from it _

_Hannibal, even thinking about you trapped behind the glass out of my reach makes tears you can't wipe away run heavily down my cheeks _

_My soul feels shattered into million fragments, while memories of pain; anguish and grief haunt me at night _

_Do you see them as well, Hannibal? _

_The spectres that cover us in cloying darkness, smothering out cries so were not heard by anyone _

_Those nights, I cannot stop screaming and feel like any longer if I'm separated from you I will go actually mad _

_I wish you were here, Hannibal _

_You are the only who understands me, not the Orderlies or even Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom. _

_Only you, my....darling...Wendigo. _


	8. A Cannibal's Eulogy ( Part 1)

**Hannibal's Internal Monologue**:

When I met you, you wouldn't look at me.

As our friendship developed more, I let you peek behind the shroud I hid my face behind.

I showed my heart to you, hoping to feel something back as you _Adapted_ yourself to allow your _Inner Beast_ to_...Evolve_ within and soon you _Become_ something else

You made me feel....alive inside.

Melted the ice around my heart because of your feelings for me.

I held you in my arms, carrying you as we escaped from _Muskrat Farm._

I went onto my knees for you, when I surrendered to Jack Crawford that night.

I watched you walk away from me, stuck behind a glass cage and asked you _"Was it good to see me?" _

Wanting to hear what you had to say to me.

I wrote you a letter, because i was concerned for your safety.

I took you with me, during the Night of the _Great Red Dragon_ and admitted my feelings for you were inconvenient and should have told just the_...Truth. _

My heart skipped a beat when I saw you become one with your _Inner Beast_, during our fight with the Dragon.

How fierce and brave, you looked as our eyes connected during that short space of time.

Then our final moments that we shared together, I held you close to me allowing you to rest the side of your cheek on my chest and keeping your arm wrapped around me allowed you to pull us both of the edge of the eroding bluff.

Into the free space, while down below the waves crashed against the rocks.

My last thought being:

_Would we survive? _


	9. "Like a Jigsaw Puzzle the Pieces come together to become Complete"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "A Piece of You" by Rising_Phoenix 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263831/chapters/55709578

** **

** **

**John Zabel's Internal Monologue of Nigel:**

I remember when first met in my office, with your stray strands of hair falling in front of your eyes - those intelligent and expressive ones - and handsomely, tanned face.

You ignored me.

Like one would ignore someone talking nonsense and thinking people were listening but they weren't.

Only when I got angry did you turn to face me, though the way you looked at me was like when a Predator has seen it's Prey 

And makes the decision to stalk it down.

You came to me with a "_business arrangement" _and yet what it turned out to be was blackmail in your part. 

You knew my....._secret. _

The one I even hid from my fiance-to-be, forcing me to make a deal with you. 

Like making a deal with the devil.

Lying out all my cards on the table in front of me, until coming to the final card which you force me to turn. 

\--------------

You have no limits when resorting to what you need most. 

You had seen me at my most vulnerable, the side of me I hid behind suave suits and tough demeanour and cracked the first shell of my armour. 

You made me feel ashamed and humiliated by it 

\----------------

When we met the second time, you wished to know how good I was in bed. 

Making me feel like deer in proverbial headlights as fantasies of what you would do to me plagued my mind, while after that second meeting between us I stood in my own kitchen

Imagining the feel of you touching and caressing me, followed by taking me. 

I tried so hard to deny it, because it reminded of the other attraction I had once had a long time ago. 

\---------------

I let you take me the night you texted me about the illegal documents. 

Full my body, wringing out pleasure from my lips and overwhelming me in doing so. 

Like an oncoming tidal wave that couldn't be stopped at all. 

I succumbed to it, allowed myself to have our bodies intimately connected until realisation kicked in. 

The rational side of my mind remembering about the past at the sametime trying to regain back my control that had left me. 

It made me feel like a King without his crown.

\---------------

I never expected that you would be the one as time passed

Going through hardships of wanting to be close to each-other

You falling slowly in love with me

That you would be the one to pick every jigsaw puzzle piece on the floor 

Of my Mind Fort 

And put it together 

So it was always complete. 

\---------------------------


End file.
